HPC03
is the 3rd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 295th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode focuses on introducing Kurumi Erika as the second Cure. Synopsis Tsubomi attempts to figure out what it means to be a Cure while trying to help Erika restore the Fashion Club. After revealing she had the same Cure Moonlight dreams, the fairies determine she must be the next Cure. Summary Cure Blossom finds herself on a hill one evening and she thanks the mystery man for saving her. He surprises her by suddenly embracing her, but she comments that he is too forward and pushes him away. Suddenly Tsubomi awakens to realize she was pushing Chypre and Coffret away. She blushes as they ask what she was doing. It's then she meets with Erika at their bedroom windows, and as Erika greets her and asks why she hadn't changed yet. On their way to school, Erika expresses her happiness when pointing out that Tsubomi followed her advice about taking off her glasses and changing her hairstyle. Tsubomi admits that she thinks that if she changes her outer look, her personality might change as well, which Erika agrees on. The school clock rings, but when Tsubomi calls Erika "Erika-san", she tells her to stop using "''-san''", or else Tsubomi will have to buy her milk. At lunch, Erika takes Tsubomi to the roof to show her the view. They eat and she brings up the dream she had recently, about a mysterious figure known as Cure Moonlight. They are joined by Chypre and Coffret, who claim this must be a sign and alarms the girls. The trio explains everything that happened recently and brings up how she is Cure Blossom, and how she saved Erika. Erika takes a moment to think about Blossom's cute outfit, but before she can answer they are interrupted by the formal student council president, Myoudouin Itsuki. He asks for a members list because, without it, he is unable to allocate the Fashion Club. He takes off shortly after while Tsubomi blushes, causing Erika to explain that Itsuki is the grandchild of the school chairman. Chypre and Coffret return from hiding and ask Erika about becoming a Pretty Cure again. While she likes the idea she declines, saying she is without time to handle more activity. She takes off afterward and thanks Tsubomi for her help. Unsure of what to do now, the fairies go to Cure Flower for advice. Meanwhile, at the Desert Apostles' headquarters, Sasorina reports the news of the new Pretty Cure after Cure Moonlight's defeat. Sabaku states that it will be a bother if she continues to collect Heart Seeds, but Sasorina claims that since Tsubomi became Cure Blossom just recently, she will be easily defeated. Then she takes off. Back at school, Tsubomi and Erika, now with banners promoting the fashion club, visit the first-year classroom to ask them to join, but nobody is interested. However, Erika notices a girl looking out at the window and asks her to join, but the girl, Ueshima Sayaka, states that she does not want to join such a weak club. This angers Erika and Tsubomi quickly leads her away. At the end of the day, Erika is depressed that they did not recruit any new members when they hear Sayaka asking the soccer coach to join the club. He refuses, as it is boys only and Erika tries to recruit her again while commenting on how stupid Soccer is. Sayaka tells her to insult the club instead of her hobby and runs away in tears. She runs beneath a bridge and asks why they can't let girls play Soccer as well before deciding to train. Sasorina watches her from nearby and notices her wilting Heart Flower. Sayaka sees some elementary students play soccer, and she is reminded of when both genders could play soccer, back when she was younger and gender meant nothing. She kicks the ball a final time when Sasorina suddenly grabs it and steals her Heart Flower. Sensing this, Chypre and Coffret happen to see this and quickly grab the crystal while a Desertrian appears. They rush back to inform Tsubomi of the news and they ask Erika once more to become a Pretty Cure. But before she can give them another answer, they see the Desertrian threatening elementary students and asking why girls can't play soccer in high school. Seeing the chaos, Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom in front of Erika, who stops her out of admiration regarding how cool it looked. Cure Blossom tries to fight the Desertrian but is fairing poorly. As Erika sees how dedicated Blossom is to try to protect everyone's hearts despite the odds, she decides she must help out as well. She is given the second Heart Perfume by Coffret and transforms before introducing herself as Cure Marine. The fairies express surprise to see they weren't forced to give her any instructions, and Marine explains that since lunch earlier she's been giving it some thought. They watch as Cure Marine proves to be a capable fighter and compare her better abilities to Blossom's initial struggle. She quickly purifies the Desertrian, which causes a furious Sasorina to attempt to attack her. But when Blossom comes to Marine's side, she refuses to fight both of them and storms off. They put the Heart Flower back to the body crystal, and Sayaka wakes up wondering what happened. Tsubomi claims that she fell asleep while training. Sayaka apologizes for being rude earlier. She decides that rather than being angry, she will start a girls Soccer club. With that, she runs off, happily towards the sunset while Tsubomi explains the red poinsettia's meaning to Erika. On their way home, Erika gives Tsubomi back the doll from yesterday, now all repaired. A little girl walks by with her mother and she recognizes the doll, causing Tsubomi to explain how they saw it and Erika fixed it for her a few days ago. They give it back to the girl and she happily thanks Erika, leaving her to feel delighted and make a vow with Tsubomi to do their best to protect people's Heart Flowers and save the fashion club. Major Events *The second Heart Seed, from Ueshima Sayaka, is collected into the Heart Pot. *Kurumi Erika earns her Pretty Cure powers and transforms into Cure Marine for the first time. *Myoudouin Itsuki, student council president, appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe Villains *Sasorina *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ueshima Sayaka *Myoudouin Itsuki Trivia *Erika tells Tsubomi that if she ever uses the suffix "-san" while referring to her again, she has to buy her milk. This is probably a reference to the fact that Erika's surname, Kurumi, is also the given name of Milk's human form, Mimino Kurumi. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes